Cafe di Pojokan Kota
by Aria06
Summary: GTA V. Viola bertemu dengan pria tua berwajah kusut di cafe tempat ia bekerja dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. Warning: OC inside, OOC, dan beberapa kata kasar.


**Disclaimer:** GTA V milik Rockstar Games, OC milik saya.

 **Warning:** agak OOC-sulit menggambarkan karakter GTA pake bahasa Indonesia, tapi saya coba ^^

* * *

 _ **Café**_ **di Pojokan Kota**

 **Grand Theft Auto V**

 **Michael De Santa x OC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi di Downtown selalu sama; ramai. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit sudah mulai diisi oleh pekerja-pekerjanya. Mobil, motor, dan bis mulai memenuhi jalanan dan parkiran umum yang kadang tidak dijaga siapapun.

Seorang wanita berjalan di antara kerumunan orang banyak, sesekali melirik ke jam tangannya. _'Jam tujuh, kuharap tidak telat.'_ pikirnya.

Namanya Viola; 25 tahun, bersurai cokelat tua lurus sepinggang tergerai dengan iris mata hijau emerald. Wanita asal Liberty City ini agak panik karena dia bangun kesiangan dan bis umum yang ditunggu sejak tadi tidak kunjung datang.

"Ah, sial." Viola menggerutu; kalau saja ia tidak berada didalam kerumunan orang-orang, mungkin dia sudah meneriakkan kata tersebut.

Akhirnya, sebuah bis dengan tulisan 'Vinewood' terpampang dilayar depannya berhenti di halte. Viola segera masuk; dia beruntung karena penumpang pergi ke Vinewood cukup sedikit-kebanyakan dari mereka pergi ke South Los Santos atau Little Seoul—jadi tidak berdesak-desakkan dan tidak kebagian tempat duduk.

Wanita ini merogoh-rogoh tasnya yang cukup penuh untuk mengambil _handphone_ nya yang sejak tadi bergetar.

"Halo?"

" _Hei, kau dimana?_ Bossman _bisa marah kalau kau belum datang, sementara kunci café ada padamu!"_

"Ugh, iya, aku tahu!" jawab Viola kesal, melirik ke arah luar, "Sebentar lagi sampai, aku di Rockford Hills."

" _Pokoknya cepatlah datang, aku malas mendengar omelan bossman yang kadang ngelantur itu."_

"Iya, bawel."

 _Click._

* * *

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, bis berhenti di sebuah halte di Vinewood. Setelah membayar ongkos dan turun dari bis, Viola segera beranjak ke tempat kerjanya secepat mungkin.

" _What took you so long?!_ Aku panik karena kau belum datang, tahu?"

Iris hijau emeraldnya memelototi kawan kerjanya itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengomel Al, aku bosan mendengarnya." Viola menanggapi dengan santai seraya membuka kunci pintu _café_ bercat cokelat kayu itu. Tanpa babibu, ia masuk kedalam, disusul oleh Al—kawan kerjanya yang sangat bawel, menurutnya—.

" _Well,_ aku hanya ingin main aman." ucap Al yang meletakkan barang-barangnya diatas meja kasir kosong.

"Terserahmu sajalah."

 _Café_ ini terletak di daerah yang cukup sepi; Vinewood, alias pojokan kota. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu keberadaan _café_ ini karena tempatnya yang cukup terisolasi. Meskipun begitu, tempat ini selalu diisi oleh berbagai tipe orang; pekerja, remaja, bahkan beberapa anggota geng dan petinggi perusahaan, sebagian dari mereka pun menjadi pelanggan reguler disini. Nuansa teduh tapi modern yang ditawarkan membuat tempat ini cukup nyaman; paduan warna cokelat dan biru terang dan sedikit hijau dan alunan musik dari _speaker_ tempel di dinding membuat suasananya _cozy._

Kedua pegawai senior ini mulai menurunkan kursi-kursi dari atas meja, menyapu dan mengepel lantai, meletakkan hiasan-hiasan seperti bingkai foto di dinding, lilin aromaterapi diatas meja-meja kayu, dan sebagainya. Setelah selesai, Viola segera melesat ke toilet untuk mengganti bajunya dan memakai sedikit _make up_ agar ia tidak terlihat seperti wanita yang baru saja bangun tidur. Rambutnya disisir rapi dan dibuat _messy bun_ agar tidak mengganggunya saat bekerja.

Saat ia keluar, aroma kopi mulai tercium; Al sudah berada dibalik _counter_ dengan memakai _apron_ baristanya.

Tanda 'Closed' yang awalnya terpampang didepan pintu diputar menjadi 'Open'.

* * *

Suara 'kring!' terdengar dari depan, membuat Viola yang sedang memegang _tray_ dengan dua cangkir kopi dan kue diatasnya menoleh sedikit.

"Selamat datang!" sapanya ramah sebelum ia berjalan ke sebuah meja. Dengan senyum kecil, Viola meletakkan pesanan dua orang yang berpakaian rapi tersebut diatas meja.

"Satu _Cappucino,_ satu _Caramel Macchiato_ dan dua piring _brownies_." katanya, mengulang pesanan mereka kemudian beranjak pergi

Wanita bersurai cokelat berjalan ke meja di dekat pintu masuk, diduduki oleh seorang pria yang baru masuk.

"Um, hi, mau pesan apa?" Viola mengeluarkan _notepad_ dan penanya, siap menulis pesanan pelanggan didepannya.

" _Americano."_ jawabnya singkat dan segera dicatat oleh Viola.

"Ada lagi?"

Sebuah gelengan.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar." katanya dengan senyum tipis dan pergi ke meja bar untuk memberikan pesanannya ke Al.

Viola melirik kearah pria itu; badannya berisi, terlihat cukup tua, dan wajahnya kusut. Ia kerap menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan jarinya sendiri. _'Dia sudah menikah.'_ batin Viola saat melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya. Iris mata birunya membuat wanita ini terkesan; indah, tapi keras.

"Hey, Vio, pesanannya nih." Al menepuk pundak Viola, mengalihkannya dari pria itu. Mengambil cangkir tersebut, ia beranjak ke meja tadi.

"Satu _Americano."_ ujar Viola, meletakkan cangkir putih berisi kopi hitam pekat itu diatas meja dengan dua bungkus gula.

" _Thanks."_

Ingin sekali Viola berbalik pergi, namun ia tidak mau meninggalkan laki-laki berwajah kusut ini—mungkin insting psikolognya sedang muncul—tapi ia bisa dibilang orang aneh jika tiba-tiba bertanya kepadanya, padahal kenal saja tidak.

"Um, kau sedang punya masalah?" ujar Viola pelan, bahkan ia tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu keluar, "Eh, maksudku, mukamu kusut sekali loh. Aku…aku pendengar yang baik."

Iris mata biru bertemu dengan hijau emerald, "Kau terdengar seperti psikolog."

Itu membuat Viola terkekeh pelan, "Pelanggan reguler disini selalu bilang begitu." katanya, "Ah, lupakan. Maaf aku tiba-tiba bertanya."

"Tak apa." ujar pria itu, meluruskan jas biru tidak dikancing yang ia pakai, "Kurasa aku butuh teman bicara."

"Oh, oke."

Ia membiarkan Viola duduk dikursi berseberangan dengannya.

"Namaku Viola, salam kenal." Viola menjulurkan tangannya yang kemudian dijabat oleh lawan bicaranya itu.

"Michael, salam kenal."

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum simpul, memberikan isyarat kepada Al untuk menyuruh pelayan lain menggantikan posisinya sementara waktu.

Mereka mulai berbincang seakan tidak ada esok hari, membuat atmosfir serius diantara mereka berdua.

"Jadi, teman lamamu datang ke rumah dan semuanya berubah 90 derajat?" alis Viola berkerut sedikit, "Tunggu, bagaimana bisa—"

"Dia datang begitu saja dan berceloteh tentang apa yang harus kulakukan." ujar Michael, "Dia pikir dia siapa—"

" _I see."_ Viola mengangguk mengerti, "Apa dia sahabatmu?"

"Dulu, ya." ia mengangguk pelan, "Sekarang? Entahlah."

"Mungkin dia masih menganggapmu sahabatnya." ucap Viola kemudian, "Tapi ia kecewa karena kau 'membohongi'nya."

Michael menghela napas pelan, "Dia harusnya tidak tahu bahwa aku masih hidup." katanya, "Kalau dia sampai tahu lebih jauh, _that bastard will kill me."_

"Woah, oke." Viola mengangguk mengerti, " _Tough shit, huh?"_

" _Yeah."_

Cangkir yang tinggal setengah isinya itu terlupakan dan mulai mendingin.

"Paling tidak niatmu baik." ujarnya lagi, menatap iris biru diseberangnya, "Ingin keluargamu selamat, tapi ya, membohongi _sahabatmu_ sendiri juga bukan hal yang bagus karena cepat atau lambat, ia akan mengetahui kebenarannya, dan itu lebih mengecewakan daripada saat ia tahu dari awal."

Michael memijit jembatan hidungnya, menggerutu, "Dia datang kehadapanku saja sudah menjijikkan, apalagi sampai ia tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Oh, ayolah, memang ia seburuk itu?" sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di pundak Michael, membuatnya menoleh kearah wanita muda itu.

" _You've no fucking idea. He's the worst."_

"Kalau dia seburuk itu, _bagaimana_ kalian bisa jadi sahabat?"

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Hm, baiklah."

Sebenarnya, Viola cukup mendengar banyak cerita seperti ini, terutama dari pelanggan wanita yang melankolis dan kebanyakan drama yang datang kesini dan curhat. Namun, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar dari sisi laki-laki tentang masalah ini.

' _Aku memang benar-benar harus membuat tempat khusus curhat.'_ pikirannya tertawa untuk dirinya sendiri karena ide konyol ini.

"Hey."

Mendengar suaranya, Viola kembali menatap Michael, baru menyadari bahwa ia mengulum senyum kecil, _"Thanks for listening._ Kau lebih baik daripada dokter sialan itu."

"Dokter?"

"Semacam psikolog pribadi."

"Oh, begitu." wanita itu hanya mengangguk pelan, "Sama-sama Mike, kau bukan orang pertama kok yang bercerita seperti ini."

" _Really?_ "

"Ya, begitulah. Beberapa pelanggan disini juga memiliki masalah yang mengganggunya dan bercerita padaku." jelasnya, terkekeh malu dan menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

' _Kenapa aku jadi malu begini?'_ batin Viola bertanya, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang sebenarnya terlalu bawa perasaan.

Mengerti maksudnya, kan?

" _I gotta go."_ pria bersurai hitam itu berdiri, merogoh kantung celananya dan meletakkan selembar uang diatas meja, "Ambil saja sisanya." kemudian ia beranjak pergi dari _café._

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Viola menyadarinya, ia segera berdiri dan berlari keluar pintu, "Terima kasih!" serunya kepada pria berjas biru itu, "Datang kembali ya!"

Michael menatapnya wanita itu sebentar, mencoba untuk mengingat ciri-ciri wajahnya sebelum masuk ke Tailgater hitamnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Heh, dasar aneh." ucapnya dengan senyum kecil, menancap gas lebih kencang.

Viola mengambil cangkir kopi dari mejanya dan berjalan ke bar, memberikan cangkir itu ke seorang pegawai yang bertugas untuk mencuci.

Tiba-tiba Al menyikutnya di lengan, "Itu siapa?" tanyanya.

Wanita beriris hijau emerald itu tersebut menjawab dengan senyum,

"Seorang pria tua dengan cerita hidup yang rumit."

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ Selesai!**

 **Saya lagi pengen mencoba sesuatu yang beda, dan taraa! jadilah fict ini. Jarang banget yang suka sama GTA V, jadi karena saya suka, saya coba deh bikin fict bertema GTA V ^^ walaupun agak OOC.**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya! _Thanks for reading_ ~**


End file.
